New Begginings
by Sam Wiise Gamjii
Summary: i dont know how this story is gonna roll but its about a girl named jess who is forced to live with her uncle in lapush she is a total rebel and has been abused her whole life, jacob imprints on her but will she let him love her? m for future chapters!
1. chapter 1

Jesspov

Her face was clearly flashing through a number of emotions right now.

She always has been easy too read, when she was mad or annoyed she gets a tense look on her face and her head always tilts to the side, it was actually quite funny because she did not even realize until recently that she does this.

But that's what she was right now, mad. I could understand it of course, but I can't help but feel that I should be angrier than her, I mean, I am the one that is moving away, again, after just being home for a few weeks, well I wouldn't say moving, I would say being forcibly removed from all my friend and the country.

The reason I am being shipped off to live with an uncle who is a resident in a foreign country is simple, I don't care, I don't care about my family, I don't care about school and I most certainly couldn't care less about myself.

I could even go as far as to say that I don't care about my friends as well there has only ever been one friend in my life who deserves my care and that is Sam, she's the one who is sitting before me now with the look on her face that makes it appear as if she has just taken a bite out of a lemon.

I have just told her the news that my mother is shipping me off to god knows where in America.

"She can't do this, what right does the bitch think she has?"

Sam stood up and she would have started to pace around her tiny room if it wasn't cluttered up with large amounts of clothing and her numerous surfboards,

"she just can't do this, me and the guys just got u back from that god awful brat camp up in Alaska."

Sam kept talking, but I tuned her out. I was used to her little outbursts now and I knew that it was not possible to cut her off while she was on a roll because she would just get more defensive and simply just talk over the top of you. When she finally stopped for breath I decided it was time to stop her from going on any further.

"Sam" I paused, I really had no idea of what I would say.

"listen dude, I know that me leaving will be tough on me and all, but you have all the guys here and you wont even miss me, anyway im away so often you wont even notice the difference, and as for that god awful brat camp you mentioned im sure that this wont be as bad, I mean its just my uncle he is one man, and not to mention that he lives by himself" Sam looked at me with a blank stare and then tipped her head to light up the cigarette that she was now holding,

"Sam you're acting like I don't know how to handle one pathetic little man, I did get kicked out of that brat camp you know, so taking into account that part of my history I should be back in Australia before you can say surfs up"

I left Sam's house that afternoon after saying goodbye to her and her family, part of me was sad, I had lied to her about the situation, as far as she was concerned the move was temporary. But I knew that this was not the case. This time the move was permanent.

After having one last surf at my favorite surf beach, Bondi, I made my way home; it was time to face my mother for what I hoped to be one of the last times ever.

I made my way around to the back of our small run down house and went in through the laundry door and stripped off my now dry wetsuit, as I went to make my way to my room I heard my mothers high nasal voice echoing down the hallway

"jess? Is that you"

I rolled my eyes at her stupid question.

"Who else do you think it would be?" I snapped back at her,

I was seriously annoyed at her for asking such a stupid thing I mean really who else would it be.

As I turned the corner wearing now only my bikini I rammed into a solid figure which caused me to be repelled backwards.

The solid thing which I had slammed into was my step father Craig, he was now yelling at me about something but I wasn't in the mood to stand in front of his wandering eyes in only a bikini I went to step around him when he yelled again.

"Hey did you listen to a single word I just said?"

I made no effort to answer him so I kept trying to shove him out of the way so I could get to my room and finish my packing, and get some clothes on.

My attempts were failing so I went to turn towards the bathroom where my clothes from yesterday were hopefully still on the floor but Craig's large fat hands grabbed my arm and shoved me back into the wall

"now listen to me you filthy bitch, I have housed you for most of your useless existence so don't you dare walk away from me"

this made me really angry, it wasn't the fact he called me a filthy bitch or he said that my very existence was useless it was that he said that _he_ had housed me most of my life, this was a dow right lie and even he knew it besause me and my mother had only been living with him for 3 years.

I had many things that I want to say to him but I end up settling for the one thing I know will affect him, I raised my free arm and I slapped him with all the strength that I could muster.

Unfortunately he did not have the reaction I had hoped for, I had hoped that the slap would shock him into letting me go but it only made him hold on tighter, and then without any warning I saw his raised fist coming down towards my face, I tried to duck out of the way but it still caught me on my chin which was now throbbing.

I tried to pull away again after that but he held on tight, his grip was so tight that I could feel that it would bruise. I looked up at him and the look in his eyes made me scared, and it took a lot to get me scared, the look was the same look that my real father used to get when he would beat me as a child, I was frozen in place "please don't" I whispered as a last attempt to diffuse the situation but he paid no attention to my pleas and then went on to beat me until I was out cold.

* * *

_Ok peeps this is my first chapter so be kind I would love it if you all sent in reviews with ideas of things that you want to happen, the first few chapters will be from Jess's pov but once she is in la push and has met Jacob I will start to inc his pov, _


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit on the plane waiting for it to take off the next afternoon I silently thank the person who invented sunglasses. Although they did not cover the rapidly growing bruise on my chin they covered my still swollen eyes.

I also thanked god that I had a window seat because if I didn't I would be forced to look at the balding scalp of an old man for what im sure would seem forever, the girl who was sat down next to me introduced herself but I was not interested in listening to her blabber on about whatever she wanted to say so I put in my ear pieces to my new i-pod, well it wasn't new, and up until a week ago it wasn't mine either.

I had swiped it off some tourist, I was proud of myself as well because he was a huge guy and when he realized that I had swiped it he chased me down the street and boy was he fast I only just escaped from him by ducking into the ladies public toilets and climbing out a back window.

I had uploaded all my favorite songs onto it but I didn't need to delete any of that guys stuff because surprisingly he had good taste in music.

As I thought back on that day the plane took off so I sat back in my seat and tried to ignore the curious looks that the girl was giving me. After about 15 minutes of her staring at me from the corner of her eye I decided that i couldn't take the looks any longer so I removed my ear pieces and turned to look at her.

"Ok" I said,

"you have been staring at me for the last fucking 15 minutes so what the hell do you want?"

As I said this I took in her appearance, she was tall and _extremely_ well muscled, and judging from her appearance I would say that she was a native American, and I also realized that if she wanted too she could probably take me down in a fight.

She looked down at the i-pod which was now resting on my leg and nodded to it,

"You stole that didn't you?"

The way she said it made it seem like a statement instead of a question,

"What's it to you?"

I was annoyed now, not only was she staring at me but she was now accusing me of theft, well she wasn't wrong there, but I certainly wasn't about to admit it to a person who I just met.

"Well" she started "I know who that belongs to and I think he would like it back"

"Really, and what makes you so sure that this is stolen?"

"Let's just say that I saw the whole thing"

"oh really," I was doubtful about her claim to know that I had stolen her friends i-pod so I asked her a simple question that I hoped would waver her confidence,

""do you know how many people there are in Australia who look like me? Im sure you have mistaken me for some one else"

The smirk that had been growing on her face turned into an evil grin as she said,

"oh im positive it was you and I just want to let you know that as soon as we get off this plane im going to get the i-pod back if you like it or not."

By the end of her little rant she had sat up in her seat and was now towering over me I guess it was meant to be intimidating but I was used to dealing with this kind of behavior from my step father so it didn't have me to worried.

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater"

by now our conversation had been gaining some attention from other passengers and a flight attendant or two so I decided that if people thought that she was the bad guy in this situation that they would ignore any clams that she made about the stolen i-pod I had, I looked up into her eyes and burst into tears, she was clearly confused by my reaction. A flight attendant came over clearly looking concerned.

"Are you all right dear?"

"no im not" I sobbed " this person here has been saying that I stole my i-pod off her and that if I didn't give it to her she would hurt me, so I was getting up to come over to you to ask if I could change seats when she hit me"

I knew that I could play this because I had a welt on my face where my mother had given me a slap this morning when I said I hoped she rot's in hell.

The flight attendant called over two guys who I assumed to be the security people and they pulled up Leah, who was now yelling,

"That is so not what happened, I didn't touch her and I never said that it was my i-pod it's my friends and she stole it off him when he was in Bondi!"

One of the security guys replied with,

"If you didn't touch her why does she have a huge hand shaped welt on her face?"

and after that they took her away to sit somewhere else on the plane.

The rest of my flight was quiet and uninteresting except when Leah was escorted past me to go to the toilets she got up level with me and gave me the most hate filled glare I have ever been given so when she was escorted back to her seat I gave her a smirk which caused her to growl at me,

I was shocked when she did that and I said under my breath

"oh my gosh, did she just growl at me? What a freak"

I assume she heard me because she gave me another look which the hate just oozed out of, but this got me thinking, how could she have possibly heard me?

* * *

_Ok people I have posted my second chapter!! Yay me…. but I have had no reviews :(__, so this makes me wonder If anyone has even read it…. Well if any1 has read this PRETTY PLEASE WITH JACOB ON TOAST, REVIEW oh and in a chapter or two Jacob will be making an appearance and there should be some stuff from his POV_


	3. Chapter 3

I was angry, no scratch that, I was outraged, my uncle had decided that he didn't want to show up to the port angeles airport to come pick me up, so me being the drama queen that I am, decided that the next person who bumped into me in the busy airport was going to have to pay for my own misery. I did feel kind of sorry for whoever the person was that was going to be on the receiving end of my temper but I was a selfish person, and if screaming in the face of the next person who bumped me, accidental or not, made me feel better then that it what I would do.

I stopped walking and just stood there for about 30 second before I felt I was being pushed, but it wasn't the sort of bump that I had been expecting, it was two hands purposely forcing me forwards. I felt my self beginning to fall when the hands did not let up, they just kept making sure that I was going to be introduced to the hard floor. I managed to break my fall with my arms but I knew that it was going to cost me because I could all ready feel the blood pooling in my arms creating what would be impressive bruises. I pushed my self up with my arms before jumping up into the squat which was a typical surfie move, and rising to my full height. I absent mindedly rubbed my arms before turning to stare into the chest of Leah clearwater.

When I say that I turned to stare into the chest of Leah clearwater I meant it, the chick was huge, well not abnormally huge like the pro wrestlers that you see on who are all hopped up on steroids but she was tall and really well muscled, I looked up into her face to see that she was very pissed off. And I thought to myself that I had underestimated how much of a threat she would be, if she had any fighting skill she would demolish some one my size. Most people would be running by now, but not me I was going to stand my ground and give this bitch a piece of my mind, even if I did get killed in the process.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you" I spat at her, "were you dropped on your head at birth?"

she gazed down at me not phased or intimidated in the least

"im going to ignore you said that, and all im going to ask is that you hand me that i pod."

I laughed in her face, what did she think she was going to do, forcibly remove it from me in a place that was crowded with people. It turns out that was along the lines of what she had planned to do because as soon as I told he to go fuck her own father, she tackled me and there was no way I could stop my self from being slammed into the ground because I was propelled backwards over my bags. I hit my head in the ground and I could feel the blood oozing out of a fresh graze, but that didn't phase me. I had been in many fights with people that were bigger than me so I knew that Leah would rely on her height and weight to give her the advantage in the fight so I had to some how take that away from her and gain leverage because I knew that I was not strong enough to take her on in my current position, before I could even think as to how I was going to attempt to do it I felt her punch me square in the face which made my sunnies go flying off in an unknown direction and I swear that I heard a distinct cracking sound come from my nose, I had never had my nose broken before and I had considered myself lucky, because out of all the injuries I had ever had this, I could tell instantaneously would be the most painful and inconvenient.

Before leah could inflict any more damage to my already damaged face I felt her being pulled off me. I distantly heard her arguing about how I had stolen an i pod and that I wouldnt give it back but I was in to much pain to concentrate and argue back. I felt my self being lifted and set down on my bags so that I was sitting on top, the arms wich I had noticed were extremely warm and I immediately missed them when they were gone. I wiped the tears from my eyes and accepted what looked like someones shirt to help catch the flowing blood that was coming from my nose, a warm and husky voice asked,

"are you ok or do you think its broken?"

I looked up into a pair of deep brown almost black concerned eyes and I froze, I felt strange. And I had not felt this way in a very long time, I felt safe. And it scared the hell out of me. He must have noticed me staring because he started to talk, I guess he was trying to distract me from the pain.

He held his hand out and said "my names Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake, everyone does"

I quickly stood up intending to turn and get as far away from this guy ans the feelings he had awakened in me, but as I stood, my world went blank.

* * *

_hey people sorry its so short i did intend to have it longer but it just ended up being short... any way thank you to all you people out there who have reviewed and have patiently waited for me to update. l love you all so make me happy and review because we all know a happy author updates more!!_

* * *


End file.
